1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fabric-like laminate preferably made of wet-strength-treated tissue paper and a product manufactured according to said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is previously known to manufacture a fabric-like material, of paper, in which a plastisol is used as a binder, and quality supplying additional material to laminate two or more layers of tissue paper, the material being suitable for manufacturing table-cloths, having the desired qualities as heaviness, drape, softness and tensile strength. An important reason in using a plastisol is the fact that it is not water-based, whereby those problems are avoided which otherwise are associated with a strong wetting of tissue paper webs.
There is now an interest for environmental reasons to develop alternative laminates manufactured by the aid of water-based binders also having the above-mentioned qualities, such as heaviness, drape, softness and tensile strength.
However, during the development work problems have arisen with respect to the manufacture of well-functioning laminates when water-based binders are used for laminating creped tissue paper, and the manufacturing problems have been enormous. The wetting of the paper has led to softening, swelling and defects in the creping, which in turn has resulted in difficulties with inter alia the guidance of the webs. The finished laminate obtained has had disqualifying stiffness, which has not met the requirements determined concerning drape and softness.